The present invention relates to a projecting and exposing device to be used for manufacturing the substrate of a semiconductor, a liquid crystal display device or the like.
Referring to FIGS. 8 and 9, the construction of a conventional projecting and exposing device disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 62-163 is described below.
A condensing optical system 1 comprises a light source 2 and an elliptic mirror 3. Light emitted by the light source 2 is condensed on the entrance of a bundled optical fiber 5. In an illuminating optical system 4, light which has left the bundled optical fiber 5, branching off to a plurality of optical fibers 6 passes through a condenser lens 7 and is projected onto a mask 8 in a spot configuration. The light which has passed through the mask 8 forms the image of a part of the pattern of the mask 8 on a substrate 10 through a 1:1-erect projecting optical system 9 consisting of a plurality of lenses. The condensing optical system 1, the illuminating optical system 4, and the 1:1 erect projecting optical system 9 are supported by a fixture 13 and rotary casings 11 and 12, so that the above three systems 1, 4, and 9 rotate simultaneously about a rotational shaft 14 by a motor 15. The mask 8 and the substrate 10 are supported by a carriage 16, and linearly scanned in the direction shown by the arrow C of FIG. 9. Thus, the pattern of the mask 8 is projected onto the entire surface of the substrate 10 such that the ratio of the area of the pattern to that of the image is 1 to 1.
However, the above construction requires many lenses in order to compose the erect projecting optical system, generating a small amount of aberration, and in addition, the entire device is long.
As described above, according to the projecting and exposing device, the ratio of the area of the mask pattern to the area of the mask pattern protected onto the substrate is equal to one to one. It is necessary to perform a minified or magnified projection onto a substrate for use in a semiconductor or a liquid crystal display device. With the above mask, it is difficult to form a very fine pattern on the substrate or expose the entire surface of the large area substrate to light. Therefore, the above device cannot be used for forming a very large scale integration (VLSI) on the substrate or exposing a large area substrate of a liquid crystal device.